


Our Everything

by chokeprildemon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokeprildemon/pseuds/chokeprildemon
Summary: Tsukishima got mad accidentally, so he needs a time out.





	Our Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zerononiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerononiku/gifts).



He was only three years old, Ryuusei is still only a baby. But Tsukishima got mad at him, well, almost snapped at the little boy.

"I'm sorry, I need a time out. Tetsurou, will you please?" Tsukishima asked politely, trying to calm himself down.

"Don't worry, take your time. Come on champ, time to bath" Kuroo took Ryuusei from the ground, up into his arm.

The boy was quite shocked, his maternal parent got mad at him for the first time but he didn't understand all those.

"Maa" he's starting to cry, hands reaching for his mother.

He's just a baby, of course he would cry if he sense Tsukishima is in distressed. He could barely speak any words yet.

It started when Tsukishima saw the mess Ryuusei made when he got home. The boy spilled all of his formula the day before and today, he ruined Tsukishima's character design sketches by adding his own messy crayon scribbles.

The due date is coming and having this kind of stress definitely does not help. Tsukishima almost raises his voice towards his little baby but was stopped by Kuroo on instant.

Tsukishima startled himself with his act, his heart broke to Ryuusei crying. He reaches for his baby boy. But Kuroo block Ryuusei with his body.

"Once you have calmed yourself down, then come inside his room" Kuroo's voice stern.

Kuroo took the crying Ryuusei to the bathroom, the baby seems to stop crying with Kuroo entertaining him. Tsukishima's heart feel a little at ease. One hour into reflecting himself, he finally calmed down and clear his mind again. Once he's sure that his scent does not smell like a sewer, he knocked on the door.

"Tetsurou, Can I come in?" he asked, "I promise I am okay. Let me see my son. Please" he begged

The door opened a few moments later, Ryuusei hasn't gone to bed yet, thank goodness. And the baby, once he saw his mother at his door, he threw his body to Tsukishima right away. Kuroo let Tsukishima takes Ryuusei from his arm.

"I'm sorry baby. I shouldn't have done that. I won't do that again" Tsukishima hugged Ryuusei tight and the baby cling to his mother

"Maa...don't cry" Ryuusei brushes the tears falling from Tsukishima's cheek and he chuckled

"I love you" Tsukishima said in tears

"Love Maa" Ryuusei took both of Tsukishima's cheeks and kisses his lips.

Kuroo who stood there watching his two most precious people crying and hugging, he smiled softly to them. 

Tsukishima and he might not be the perfect parents but they are trying their best for their baby boy. And he is here to teach and learn everything together with them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ryuusei is not my OC but Sara's. BUT I am his godmother no judging 😤 I'm making this fic to commemorate our one year anniversary friendship. Happy Anniversary Sara ❤ I hope you enjoy this little ficlet ❤
> 
> I haven't posted any krtsk here but I hope you guys enjoy this one! Tell me your thoughts about it. 
> 
> -Nao


End file.
